


Connection

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: Smut Challenge [6]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Once he wondered if it was cheating, considering that he had had a journal to get to know her through, but there were things that not even Lucy knew she did to which he knew well just how to respond to.





	Connection

At times he wondered if this could be considered cheating, after all, he had a journal that helped him understand her. However, as time went by, he realized that there were things that not even Lucy knew she did, things he picked up and knew how to respond to and surprised her. Maybe it wasn’t entirely cheating, at least, not anymore.

It was from her silence that he sensed something was wrong, so he waited until she got back from the shower. She didn’t fight him, didn’t seem angry, didn’t say a word about whatever could have happened, but there was something on the way she smiled, on how her gaze lingered on him as she greeted him after returning from the mission.

He got a cupcake and laid it on her bedside table and waited for it.

“Where did you get this?” she asked.

“Denise got Jiya some and not to leave anyone, got everyone else too,” he told her, eyes on his book.

“So, this one is mine?”

He lowered his book, a smile on his lips. “Technically, yours is still on the box with the others, this is an extra”

“Yours?”

“Not really.”

“Flynn” perhaps she knew him well too.

“Okay, it’s mine and I want you to have it.”

“Why?”

“Because something happened in the mission and you could use a cupcake”

Her eyes were on him for a moment as if considering his words. “Share it with me, I’ll get us a knife”

When she returned, she cut the cake in half.

“Is it… Lemon cake?” she asked licking her finger clean.

“Yes”

“It’s good.”

He agreed. He actually had enjoyed it very much, more than he expected, it wasn’t too sweet and he liked lemons. “Yours is the strawberry pie one”

“Wanna share it?”

“No, I’m done with the sweets for the day, thank you… There’s cream in your nose, wait, let me.” he got it out with a quick movement of his thumb.

“Thank you” she muttered, cheeks a bit pink. “So, how did you know?” her eyes focused on his face.

“I just knew” was all he replied, giving her a shrug.

“I missed you today” she confessed, the floor suddenly interesting as she let out a tired sigh. “We work well and you were right, we make a great team, it’s just… It’s awkward, chasing Jessica and Emma, and there’s Wyatt and I, and Jiya just gets caught in the  
middle of our mess” she let out a sigh, hid her face in her hands.

Flynn got up and sat next to her.

“We were supposed to be a team, to find Rufus and get him back as fast as we can, but then… Then I don’t feel like I can trust Wyatt not to go rogue on us and try to get Jessica back. I know he has reasons to, but…” she trailed off. “I miss Rufus, I really do, he  
would know when to call us in our bullshit” a pause and her face twisted. “Jiya is hurt and we can’t be there for her” she turned to him, “and neither will she let us in, I tried talking to her but she’s just… Not there.”

“You have to give her time,” Flynn said, “you know how these things are”

“What about Wyatt? What if he runs off?”

“Wyatt wouldn’t leave the team unattended”

“I’m not so sure anymore”

“Lucy,” he waited for to look at him. “we’ll get Rufus back and we’ll take down Rittenhouse and we will work this whole thing out with time”

The historian studied him for a moment, silence stretching.

A breath caught when she leaned in and kissed him.

Flynn didn’t hesitate before kissing her back, it wasn’t the first time and was unlikely to be the last if the way they were growing close these last months were any indication to go by.

The contact grew deeper as she pulled him closer by the neck, took her time with him, until they needed air, kept their foreheads touching.

“Tell me what you want” he whispered.

“I don’t want to think, I want to be safe, to feel normal”

“You’re safe here, I’ve got you” his lips met hers once more and Lucy pulled him down with her.

Her body moved quietly under his, hands feeling his form over the fabric of his clothes, stopping at his pants and lowering them before slipping under his underwear and stroking him. She felt him bite her lip a bit before breaking away to face her.

“Lucy, I…”

“I don’t want to think, I promise we’ll take time later, but please just let me have this now” she muttered and he gave in with a nod, kissed her neck and moved down to her chest.

The historian was pleased to have his hand getting her out of her pants with a tender motion, fingers caressing her skin as they passed and even with her rush, he made sure to have her wet enough before pulling her panties away, not wanting her to get hurt.

Lucy was more than glad to wrap her legs around him and keep him close, his warmth comforting. She let out a sigh when he slid home and nibbled gently at the skin of his neck. 

His movements were slow and deep, hard enough to keep her mind busy, kind enough to have her wanting to mold her chest to his, never wanting this to end.

She stole a kiss from his lips, made it deep and intense, her legs trapping him where he was for a moment and then she parted, got her mouth near his ear. “Harder”

Garcia obeyed and felt her clinging to him, nails on his back, low growls coming from deep down her throat as much as quiet whimpers.

Her walls started contracting and she got louder, he was sure that if somebody passed by the door, they would have heard. The breathing, her pantings, and groans, the way he chanted her name in something like a quiet prayer.

She tightened around him, kept him trapped inside her even as he came, felt him spill into her before finally relaxing. Still, she maintained her legs near, not entirely setting him free. 

“Stay here” Lucy whispered, a smile on her lips before she kissed him once more.

“Let me just get the covers”

He did and got himself by her side shortly after, kissed the top of her head, hand caressing her back.

“Did you steal the extra cupcake?” she asked.

“I might have”

She chuckled and started getting out of the bed. “I’m getting mine, want anything?”

“No, thank you” he saw her pick up her pants and turn to him. 

“How do I look?”

“A bit pink and ready to go to bed”

“They’ll know?”

“Probably” he shrugged.

She gave him a nod and a tight-lipped smile. “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”

“I am, thank you, Lucy”

Another nod and she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> 34\. "Tell me what you want"


End file.
